


We Are One When Parted

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Did I accidentally rewrite The Twilight Saga: New Moon???, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, My life's work, No use of y/n, Pregnancy, accidentally retconned Cobb Vanth oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: The Mandalorian is forced to hide you on Tatooine for your own safety when you become a target he can't protect. After reuniting with an old friend and discovering you were with child, what will have changed when you find your way back to each other?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

“You think he’s just hiding on here?” 

“No, no he would’ve taken off. But I bet his girl is in there.”

“What good is she going to do?”

“You stupid? We smoke his girl out, he comes.”

“I don’t know, I feel kind of bad.”

“You won’t feel bad when we catch the Mandalorian and Moff Gideon pays up, big buy. Come on.”

You are alone on the Razor Crest with the child when you hear the voices of two stormtroopers. In a panic, you place the small green creature in his compartment. “Don’t come out, okay?” Wide eyes stare back at you as you secure the door.

——————————————————————

It was earlier that morning. You had fallen asleep in the crook of your Mandalorian’s arm, with your head asleep on his shoulder and your arm draped over his chest. Din lies there wide awake, perfectly content in your embrace. He was still unaccustomed to receiving affection. The warmth of your touch was medicine for his ragged soul.

Din would spend these mornings absorbing every detail of you that he could; the pattern of your breathing, the way your eyelids flutter, how you’d squeeze him tighter in your sleep. A smile would come across your lips and he’d wonder what thought had passed through your unconscious mind.

You shiver softly as you often did on cold mornings. Din pulls the wool blanket up over your exposed skin and runs a loving hand down your arm, stopping to cover your hand with his. He smiles at how soft your skin is and how small your hand feels in his. As your eyes peek open slowly, you sigh happily at the sight of Din’s thumb moving gently over your knuckles.

“Good morning,” he says, voice raspy through his helmet’s modulator.

You bring his hand to your lips to plant a tired kiss. “Good morning,” you reply.

Din smiles at your drowsy state and brushes a lock of hair out of your face. “Sleep in longer, cyar’ika. I’m gonna go check on the kid,” he says softly, moving you to the side.

Last night you had your first argument. The Mandalorian urged you to leave him for a stable life. He didn’t want you to be the next casualty in this war, and he did not want you to waste your life waiting for him. He couldn’t take his helmet off for you just yet; he couldn’t renounce his rights as a Mandalorian. It was the only thing keeping your family of three alive. As you talked it through - still refusing to leave, of course - you came to realize Din was willing to let you go because his love was pure and selfless. You held him tighter that night.

——————————————————————

The Mandalorian returns to find that the two stormtroopers had gassed the Razor Crest.

There you were on the ground, nearly drained of life, as the Mandalorian frantically clutches your limp form. He speaks in tears, but you do not hear him. 

“Save her,” he pleads as the child comes forward. Two tiny hands caress your head in an attempt to save your life, while unseen forces penetrate your being in an unexplainable connection. As your chest begins to rise and fall, the child collapses from exertion.

You can hear the Mandalorian’s voice calling your name from far away, pleading for you to wake up. “Din?” you call groggily. Your eyelids flutter but lack the strength to stay open. 

“Come on. That’s it, baby.” A gloved hand steadies your face. You take in your surroundings, seeing the child on the floor and the Mandalorian cradling you in his lap. You open your mouth to speak, only to find that your throat is cracked and dry. But you’re alive.

———————————————————————

You stand over the little green creature in his pram, stroking his forehead. You had been at his side all day since you woke up. The poor thing had been unconscious like this for hours, and you couldn’t help but feel guilty for his condition.

The Mandalorian appears quietly behind you in the entryway. You couldn’t turn to face him just yet. You weren’t ready to do this. His strong arms wrap around your waist, drawing you near. “I can’t lose you,” he breathes.

“Don’t. Don’t say it,” you sigh, leaning into his embrace.

“I don’t want this either.” His voice is hurt. You turn to face him as tears begin falling from your eyes and his hands come to the sides of your head, wiping them away. “They know of you now, and they know that I will choose you. Every time.”

You know he’s right. Either you were going to die, or he was going to die trying to save you. You can’t find any words. There was still so much you needed to say to your Mandalorian.

He carries you gently to your shared quarters, shutting the door and turning off the lights leaving the room in pitch blackness. You’re on each other in an instant, breathing each other in, lips moving against each other in desperation. 

“One last time…” you breathe against his lips.

“One last time.”

Din Djarin makes love to you in the darkness that night. There was a beautiful pretense in the dark: two beings, no war, no time, no armor, just a perfect moment. He moves against your body with slow, deep thrusts as if you are made of glass. Your legs and arms stay wrapped around him tightly in an attempt to draw him closer. He reciprocates, keeping your torso pressed against his. This time is different. Everything is heightened, from yours cries of pleasure to the heat of the kisses he gives you. Din marks his territory on your exposed neck with soft bites. He speaks filthily in your ear, encouraging you to come as you both draw nearer to your end. Tears mingle at the crossroads of your cheeks and declarations of love are made until finally, you lie there, a mess of entangled limbs.

The Mandalorian takes you home the next morning, back to Tatooine where you had met. There sits your home resting upon a hill in a small village. 

Slinging your heavy bag over his shoulder, Din takes your hand in his. He leads the way through the valley, amid the glow of the binary sunset, as the child follows by your side. You used to yearn to come back here before you became involved with the soft-spoken Mandalorian. Now there was simply no other place for you but the Razor Crest. As for the Mandalorian, you were his only taste of happiness. You were his dream.

You enter the small house together, powering on the lights. It’s a quiet place. Homey. It appears just as you left it apart from the expected layer of dust and sand. “Are… are you gonna be alright here?” Din stammers.

You couldn’t turn to face him and you couldn’t let go of his hand just yet. You were going to burst. Instead, you stand there in silence, gripping hands tightly. “Why do I feel like I’m never going to see you again?” you breathe, fighting back tears.

The Mandalorian draws you near, bringing you into his chest and clutching the back of your head. He’s silent apart from the sorrow projecting from his body. You take your time there in his embrace, trying to etch the feeling of him into your mind. “I will always love you, Din Djarin,” you whisper. “Come back to me.”

“I love you, cyar’ika,” he rasps, running a large hand over your back. “And I will come back for you. You have my word.”

As you pull apart, you feel the nudge of a small hand on your leg. Your baby. “I wasn’t going to forget you,” you sob, reaching down to pick up your green son. “Goodbye, my little one. I’ll never forget you.” The baby places a small hand on your cheek. You smile tearfully, kissing his forehead. “Be safe. I love you.”

The Mandalorian removes the silver mythosaur from around around his neck and fastens it around yours. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome,” he says in Mando’a. “We are one when together, we are one when parted.”

Your heart was broken. The child stops in the doorway, turning around to take one last look at you. You blow a kiss and wave goodbye, putting a smile on your face for the sake of the small creature. His head hangs low.

————————————————————

A breakup entailed some sort of love loss. Where did that leave you, when your hearts were still in it?

If you didn’t stay busy, you knew would go out of your mind. So you set to work on your place to occupy your mind, cleaning the dusty surfaces and replacing your sheets with fresh ones. Night had come without notice. You rifle through your bag, making sure you have your comlink, and find that Din had left you a large sum of credits and a blaster.

A strong knock on the door startles you.

“Hello?” calls a familiar masculine voice. You couldn’t quite place it. “Is someone there?”

“Who is it?” you call, placing a tentative hand on the blaster.

“It’s, uh… it’s Sam.”

Sam. You sigh in relief, opening the door. Sam had grown since you saw him last. Well, not taller, but his muscles had filled in. His jaw was strong, his hair and eyes dark. He was hardened. His face was still handsome, and heightened by his rugged appearance.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on you,” he says, flustered. “I saw the lights on up here and wondered if everything was okay.”

“It’s me,” you laugh. You hug him tightly, grateful for a familiar face. He was still the same sweetheart despite the rugged appearance. “Come in, please.”

Sam was a year older than you. Your parents were friends, as were most people in the community. You practically grew up alongside each other. Had you stayed home, chances are you would be married and running a farm. You never minded Sam’s presence. In fact, he was one of the few people in this town that made you miss it.

“I’m sorry the place is a mess,” you blush. “I would offer you dinner but I don’t have any food in the house just yet.”

“Then come to mine,” he offers, with genuine want.

You accept, grateful for the company. Sam offers his arm to escort you down the chilly dark road to his home. The fresh air is welcomed and comforting. Passing the familiar fields of vegetation his family had run for generations, you can’t help but smile at the memories you had as a little girl.

Sam takes you into the home. It’s dark. Not much has changed, but there is no one around. “You live alone now,” you observe, uncertain how to ask where his parents were.

Sam is silent for a moment. “A lot has changed since you left.”

He motions for you to sit at the table as he begins preparing the ingredients to be stir fried. “You look like you’ve… grown up,” you stammer from your chair, unsure of what to talk about after so much time.

“I do?” he chuckles, pouring the mixture into the heated pan and inducing a satisfying sizzle. “I can say the same thing about you, Blue.”

“I’m sorry?” you ask over the crackling of the skillet.

“Blue. That’s what everybody used to call you,” he smirks. “You had that blue little cloak you wore everyday as a girl.” A blush makes its way to your cheeks.

After a few minutes, he brings two plates over. You dig in anxiously. Despite the simple ingredients, it was truly fantastic. “This is genuinely the most delicious thing I’ve had in years,” you praise him, already going for another bite.

“Thanks,” he smiles. “It’s the only thing I know how to make.”

You share a wholehearted laugh. You appreciated the distraction, and the friend.

“Hey, I have to ask…” he starts, serious in tone. “You doing okay?”

You almost say yes, as a reflex, but steady yourself. “No… no, I’m not. Something has just come to an end. And I really don’t know how to go on.”

Sam looks back at you with warm brown eyes. “You can talk to me, you know. If you want.”

You knew that speaking of your Mandalorian would make you cry, so you shake your head. “No. Not now at least. But thank you,” you smile. “What happened while I was away?”

He takes a deep breath, shifting in his chair. “The Empire was destroyed… but it didn’t die completely. They wanted us to grow food for them. I think that was right around the time you left,” he explains. “There wasn’t much we could do. My parents didn’t make it.”

You take his hand from across the table, angered at another tragedy caused by the Empire. “I’m sorry,” you whisper. His hand squeezes yours before you each pull back, respectfully.

You hadn’t expected to come back to anything on this planet. However, there were two unexpected things in store for you. The first was Sam. He was your silver lining and he would become your closest companion in the coming weeks. The other?

You were with child.


	2. Chapter 2

So much spare time on a forgotten desert planet had turned you into something of a mechanical genius. When you found the Razor Crest broken down near your village, you offered your help to the struggling Mandalorian. It was an easy fix for you. Impressed by your knowledge and demeanor, he offered you a job as his crew member.

For months you maintained a professional and increasingly friendly relationship, while the intimidating Mandalorian constantly surprised you with his gentle nature. You were curious about him. But you didn’t pry.

“I got something for you,” he said one day. In his hands is a parcel, wrapped humbly in brown paper. The Mandalorians did not celebrate birthdays. But for yours, Din wanted to make you feel at home.

You unwrap the package to find a beautifully made linen scarf. It was much finer than the stained brown one you had been wearing for practicality. You try it on eagerly, checking how it looked in the tarnished mirror near your bed. He smiles from beneath the helmet at the way your face lights up, pleased that he had made you happy. “I thought you liked scarves,” he says softly. “And I thought this would look nice on you.”

You thought about him a lot after that day. Eventually you started noticing subtle things that hadn’t come to your attention before, like the way he’d place his hand your back in public or how he would look away when your eyes came up from your work.

The Mandalorian would never know how to offer himself to you. He didn’t have anything to give you. And perhaps he felt that as soon as he did, you would run away and he would be alone again.

Thankfully, the beauty of your relationship was how little needed to be said. Your bodies seemed to gravitate to each other until finally, he took you right there against the wall of the cockpit. The Mandalorian was no stranger to sexual encounters, but none had ever transcended purely selfish physical desires. 

You wanted him badly. His body was strong and he fit so tightly that you thought you’d burst. But you took him eagerly, hanging onto his shoulders as he held your back up against the wall with your legs wrapped around his clothed hips.

It happened again, a night soon after. This time you were in his quarters and in his bed. With the door closed and the lights turned off, there was absolutely no light. He trusted you enough to take his helmet off in the darkness where you couldn’t see him. 

This time there is a different kind of intimacy, as your bodies join with no barriers. You’re gentle with him, unlike anybody else. Your kisses are slow and mindful and your hands stroke his face with care and caution. It’s more than just sex for both of you.

When it’s over, you sit up to gather the sheet around your naked body and return to your quarters alone. 

“Goodnight,” you whisper.

“Do you think I don’t care about you?” Din asks softly, grabbing your arm. You don’t have an answer. Your breath stops for a moment as he plants a lingering kiss gently in the crook of your neck. “Stay.”

The Mandalorian had never felt lonely in his ship when he lived alone. At least, he didn’t know he could feel otherwise. He had the kid still, and he was grateful. But he missed the feeling of your arms sneaking around him and the feeling of you laying next to him at night. He missed watching you with the child and envisioning what it would be like to have your own family. 

His mind swirls with memories as the Razor Crest drifts through space.

“You’re a good father,” you had mused to him one day as he sets the child down in the pram. He turns around to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you in close. “Din, I want to have a baby.”

The helmet tilts to the side at the statement. “With me?” he asks after a moment.

“Who else?!” 

He’s silent as his mind struggles to comprehend that you wanted a family with him. “Are you sure? I’m…” he trails off, searching for the words.

“What?” you laugh.

“I don’t know. I’m a lot older than you, for one.”

You raise an eyebrow at the comment, intrigued. “What has that got to do with anything?” you counter.

Din’s hands come up to grasp you eager face. “I just want to make sure you’ve thought about everything, cyar’ika, that’s all. I want this too. But I want to do it the right way, when I can give you everything you deserve.”

———————————————————————————-

Sam had offered you a job working with him on the farm claiming he could use the help, but there was only so much that could be grown on Tatooine and business was bad always. You had plenty of credits to last and you didn’t want to take his money, but you did help him very willingly. The work would keep you occupied and out of sight.

You wandered out into the field one day to check the progress of a new crop when a dizzy spell hits you. Between this and the morning sickness, you were certain of it. You sit back on the sand, resting your head on your knees. How could this happen now?

Sam is kneeling next to you suddenly, his large hands supporting you by the shoulders. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong,” he urges. 

“I think I’m pregnant,” you sob.

Sam takes the news with a calm head. “Ok. Okay, come on, let’s sit you down somewhere comfortable,” he soothes, helping you to your feet. You walk back to the house with his support where he sits you down at the table. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?” he asks softly, sitting across from you.

You knew you were going to have to tell him at some point. “The father is a bounty hunter. We were together during the time I was away,” you begin. “He got into problems and it wasn’t safe for me anymore… so I had to come back.”

“He gave up on you just like that?” Sam asks incredulously.

“No, no, it’s not like that. He’s coming back for me. But he has to fix this mess,” you explain. Sam clenches his jaw. He didn’t know what to think — he didn’t think it sounded legit. “I know,” you sigh reading his expression. “I know what it sounds like.”

Sam looks at the floor, gathering his thoughts. “Do you love him?” he asks eventually.

“I do.”

——————————————————————————

Six months had passed. All that time you and Din had imagined having a family and waiting till it was “right”… this was not how it was supposed to happen. But you were excited and hopeful that he would return, and you felt comfort in having a piece of him with you.

You couldn’t have done it without Sam. He essentially stepped into the role of the father, taking care of you and trying to ease your aches and pains. 

You feared his feelings for you and the more time you spent together, the more it couldn’t be ignored. Sometimes your mind would betray you by thinking about what it would be like with him. After all, was there more of a natural partner for you than Sam? He was masculine and brooding, but so soft on the inside… much like Din. But that was the fear talking. There was no way you were giving up on your Mandalorian.

It’s dusk. Sam walks you home as he does every night. “You’re quiet again,” he observes as you arrive at your door.

“I’m just… I didn’t think I’d be doing this alone. We wanted it so much,” you sigh, shaking your head.

“You’re not alone,” he responds. Sam rests his hands on your cheeks, his thumb grazing lightly over your skin. “Marry me. If you’d like.”

His face is that of a man who has nothing to lose. He had been alone for so long, and had known pain.

You shake your head, grabbing his hands to hold in your own. “I used to think we’d end up together one day, Sam… and I did feel something for you once. But I’m in love with someone else and it’s not over. Not yet.”

“I thought I’d give it a shot,” he smirks. You can’t help but laugh. “I’m gonna be there for the kid,” he continues, “And for you.”

You pull him into an embrace, melting into his warmth. "I still love you, okay? A lot. I don't want to lose you.”

“Not a chance. I’ve loved you since we were kids, Blue,” he sighs. “And I’ll love you always.”

His words are bittersweet. They sting. “If I had known before, I don’t think I would have left Tatooine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Sam! I've never written an OC before lol. I tried to leave his physical description mildly vague so you can imagine what works for you, but is there like an actor you're envisioning him as? I'm curious!! Lmk in the comments
> 
> Edit: Y'all I'm kinda feeling Sam Witwer as Sam... Anyways, I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but the new season is kind of determining where this will go. I am working on the next chapter tho :) I hope you guys have been enjoying this and it's always nice to know what your thoughts are.


	3. Chapter 3

“How about some juice on the house?” offers the barkeep.

“Sure, thank you,” you smile.

He slides the glass over as you work on writing up the cantina’s biweekly statement of produce.

Your eyes are disturbed by an intrusion of light into the dark cantina. Against the backdrop of Tatooine’s bright outdoors, the imposing silhouette of the Mandalorian appears. Your heart stops. 

But as your eyes come into focus, you realize it’s not your Mandalorian at all. The stranger pauses in the entryway for a moment, scanning the room.

“Sam will bring it by tomorrow, okay?” you say, nervously sliding over the paper in a hurry.

You find yourself staring at the stranger for a moment before your eyes dart away. You couldn’t fathom why another Mandalorian would be in this town. Did he have news of Din? Was he dangerous?

“Do I remind you of someone?” he asks, calling your attention back to him. The masked man saunters towards you. “You must be Din Djarin’s missing girl. I’m Boba Fett, at your service.”

Your feet feel welded to the ground beneath you. You’re silent, waiting for him to declare his intentions. His armor is old and scuffed. His voice is dark. No, your gut said he was no friend of yours.

“No need to be surprised,” he continues, brushing your chin. “The mythosaur around your neck gives you away.”

“Can I help you?” you ask quietly.

Boba cocks his head to the side. “No.”

“Then I’m sure I’ll see you around, Boba,” you mumble, getting up to leave. Your hand grips the strap of your bag turning your knuckles white.

“I didn’t get your name, sweetheart,” he calls after you.

“I didn’t give it.”

——————————————————————

You had run to the farm to tell Sam about the encounter. 

“How can you know he’s not a friend of your Mandalorian's?” he asks.

“I know everyone he is in contact with and I’ve never heard anything about a Boba,” you say, shaking your head. “No… something about him was just off. He didn’t say how he knew me or Din.”

“Why do I know the name ‘Boba Fett’?” Sam mumbles, deep in thought. His dark features brood over the conundrum. “Boba Fett…” he repeats as if saying it will help him manifest an answer.

“Do you think it’s time I break and call Din?” you ask almost eagerly.

Sam shakes his head, thinking. “If this Boba is here watching you, it’s because they’re desperate to find the Mandalorian. They know he’ll still come for you. So don’t you think this bounty hunter could have tried scaring you into calling the Mandalorian?”

You knew the answer, you knew it before you even asked, but truthfully you were hoping for a reason to call Din. 

Sam notes the disappointment on your face. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight just in case?” he asks, face open and inviting.

“Yes, please,” you sigh, wrapping your arms around his torso. 

Sam walks you to your home as the suns set, with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and you on his arm. The walk lifts your spirits. You approach your humble home with laughter as you open the door, revealing the shadow of a Mandalorian figure in the house.

Sam shoots off several rounds faster than you can think. The sound is deafening as the blasts ricochet off the Mandalorian’s beskar.

“ _Sam, stop!_ ” you cry, pulling his blaster down.

For a moment you and Din don’t move. You can’t. As your feeble hand reaches out towards him, he approaches slowly. His heart stills at the sight of your swollen belly.

All your surroundings disappear. You come into him, overwhelmed, clutching his shoulders. “Din,” you breathe with tears in your eyes.

Din’s breath is ragged as his hands come up to your head, almost feeling you to make sure you were real. “You’re with child?”

“Yes,” you laugh happily, grasping his helmet between your hands as a tear rolls down your cheek. “ _Our_ child.”

The Mandalorian wipes your tears away as his own fog his vision. “We will never be parted again,” his voice breaks. “My life will be spent honoring you and our child, sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. The new season is kind of changing where I thought this would go. This is a really self-indulgent fic of mine that I kind of lost motivation for, but I think I am starting to find that joy again and I hope you like it too :)


	4. Chapter 4

Din and Sam stare at each other from across the table.

“What do you do?” Din asks.

“I have a farm,” Sam answers plainly.

“What grows on Tatooine?”

“Pretty much nothing.”

Another beat of silence.

You set a pitcher down and take a seat next to Din. The testosterone-induced tension makes your insides scream, and you hurt slightly at the thought of your boys not getting along.

“Sam has been a friend of mine since we were kids,” you explain to Din. “He’s helped me with the pregnancy and with… everything. I couldn’t have done it without him.”

“Then I must thank you,” Din says, with a bow of his head.

Sam smiles softly and reaches out to shake his hand, which Din accepts. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mando.”

You breathe a sigh of relief.

“Boba Fett was here,” you go on to mention, recalling the encounter. “Do you know him?”

“Yes. He brought me here,” Din answers. "Boba is a friend."

Sam looks across at the two of you. Your face was still clearly moved, searching the Mandalorian with a faint smile. He wished he could have made you happy like that. While the Mandalorian was gone, he didn’t expect you to fall in love with him easily. He thought that maybe, with time… but now Sam feels stupid and he didn’t want to watch anymore, even though you had insisted he stay.

“If everything is okay, I’ll go home now,” Sam starts.

The Mandalorian holds his tongue from making a backhanded remark. Din Djarin was not one to be jealous. Not at all. But something was bothering him; he didn’t know what.

“Okay,” you say to Sam, understanding that he might not be comfortable, and frankly, wanting time with Din. You stand up to walk him to the door.

“I’m just a call away,” he tells you in a low voice.

“I know you are,” you smile. You look at each other strangely for a moment. It’s as if you know this was the last time things would be the same.

Sam plants a kiss on your forehead. “May the Force be with you,” he whispers.

You smile at the old saying. “May the Force be with you, Sam. Always.”

————————————————————-

For months Din had been a brutal, merciless, living corpse in search of answers that seemed impossible to find. You had told him once that it was his softness, his care, and tenderness that made you fall in love with him. He didn’t see any of that in himself anymore.

As if no time has passed, his lips are on yours as you close your eyes tight. You breathe words of love and delight between kisses, breathing each other in, holding each other tight.

You lie there in bed together for what seems like hours. The child had been fast asleep in his pram; you would greet him when he woke.

“What are you thinking about?” you ask Din, lying in the crook of his shoulder.

Din takes your hand, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “I’m just so sorry.”

“Shh,” you soothe him. “We didn’t know I was pregnant. And I was safe.”

He knows this. It doesn’t make him feel less shitty. “Sam…” he starts. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. I know he was good to you, but…”

“Din,” you groan, planting a kiss on his neck where you were able to expose the skin. “Are you jealous?”

Din sighs. His hand comes up to your cheek. “The boy is in love with you, how do you expect me to feel?” 

Din hated how fucking _needy_ he sounded. He knew full well he had no right to feel jealous. You were alone, he had left you, and it had been so long. But he didn’t want you to forget the love he felt. He didn’t want you to forget the way you felt when you were together.

“He proposed marriage because of my situation,” you tell him truthfully. “I said no. And absolutely nothing has happened.” Din nods slowly, wrapping his arms around you to keep you close. “Din, it doesn’t matter. I’m so completely yours…”

“I know, sweet girl. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I know this one was short, but it's looking the next chapter will be kinda long. I'm finding it kind of hard to write this as the show is airing, because this timeline is getting thrown to the wind? Like this whole story is already getting itself retconned lol, so let's just all agree it's doing its own thing at this point. Hope you like it!
> 
> Btw I just made a Tumblr! I'm still getting it started up haha, but I'd love it if y'all come say hi and show me what's going on over there! I love making friends!
> 
> theminnow.tumblr.com


End file.
